SpiderCat
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Kitty has Arachnid Phobia and Pietro has a new pet. . . but not for long.


I have a million ideas for stories now! Amazing what can happen when ProFool and I go to the movies! Sadly, most of them aren't gonna be chapter fics, cause I think I'm gonna take a bit of a break from those. Just make Kitty me and Logan my dad, and the beginning of this fic is a true story…sad isn't it. I told ProFool about it and she said she could see Kitty doing something like that…so I decided to make it a fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Happy 18th Birthday to my dear cookie yosser Korkles…she's an old lady now….an old lady covered in silly sting! ::giggles:: I now fear my 18th birthday next week. Just a reminder: It's illegal to silly string a minor!!!!! I'm Still 17!!! ::runs to change laws::   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Spider-Cat  
  
Kitty yawned as she phased through the bathroom door. She stretched a bit, looked into the shower, and screamed.  
  
Logan ran up the stairs, claws extended, and into the bathroom.  
  
"What is it Half-Pint?" He panted.  
  
Kitty stared, terror stricken, and pointed.  
  
Logan looked and saw a medium sized, brown spider crawling up the shower curtain.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding." He said as he stuck his claw through the spider, "This is what you were screaming about?" He stuck the claw with the spider on it in Kitty's face.  
  
"Eww!!! Get it away!" She screamed.  
  
Logan shook the spider off his claw and into the trash can.  
  
"That was pathetic Half-Pint." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Kitty looked into the trash can to make sure the spider was dead, and then proceeded to take her shower.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Later that day Kitty sat on the edge of a couch at the boarding house and listened to Lance play a new song he'd written for her.  
  
"How'd you like it?" Lance asked as he finished the song.  
  
Kitty smiled, "I loved it!" She got up from where she had been sitting and gave Lance a hug.  
  
Just as the couple's embrace ended Pietro ran in the front door with a massive box in his arms.  
  
"It came!" He yelled, "It finally came!" He set the box down and danced around it.  
  
"Like, what is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
Lance looked at the box and noticed the bright orange stickers that read: Caution, Live Animal.  
  
"I don't think we want to know."   
  
"Aww, sure you do," Pietro said, "Come here, I'll show you."  
  
Kitty and Lance walked over as Pietro moved the top of the box away revealing a gigantic African horse eating spider.  
  
Kitty screamed and ran behind Lance.  
  
"Get it away!" She cried.  
  
Pietro laughed as he put the top back on the box. Lance put his arms around Kitty's shacking body.  
  
She buried her face in Lance's chest and cried. "I wanna go home."  
  
Lance sighed, "Alright."  
  
Kitty made sure to take a long path around the spider box to get to the door.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty walked up to her room, got a book out, and sat on her bed to read. Just as she opened the book her brown tabby cat, Rocky, jumped onto her lap. She snuggled him for a second then heard her phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kitty," Came Lance's voice, "Do you wanna come over?"  
  
"No!" Kitty yelled, "I, like, don't want to go anywhere near your house as long as that spiders there!"  
  
"Umm, about the spider…"  
  
"No! I, like, don't want to hear about it!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Wait, Kitty, you don't understand." Lance stated.  
  
"No, you don't under…" Kitty was cut off by a blood curdling scream that came from Jean's room, "its here isn't it?"  
  
"Yup." Lance replied.   
  
"I'll be over in five!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing her backpack and phasing out of the house.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty snuggled with Lance on the couch as Pietro danced around the living room.  
  
"Aww man, that was awesome!" Pietro laughed, "I gotta get another one!"  
  
"No!" Lance and Kitty yelled in unison.  
  
Pietro pouted.  
  
"How'd you, like, get that thing anyway?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Internet." Pietro shrugged.  
  
Kitty laughed as her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Kitty," Came Xavier's voice, "You can come home now, the spider is gone."  
  
"I don't want to," Kitty exclaimed, "What if it, like, laid eggs?!"  
  
"Hank fumigated, any insect that was in the mansion is dead now." Xavier explained.  
  
Kitty sighed, "Alright, I'll have Lance take me home."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty sat on her bed reading, Rocky jumped onto the bed with something in his mouth.  
  
"What have you got there?" She asked the cat.  
  
Rocky walked up to her and dropped a big brown spider.  
  
"Gah!" Kitty screamed, "Get it away!!!" She grabbed the cat and scooted as far from the barely living spider as she could.  
  
Logan walked by, looked into Kitty's room, and laughed.  
  
"Cat bring you a present?" He asked, amused.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes, "Please get it out of here!"  
  
Logan extended his claws and stabbed the spider.  
  
"What are you gonna do when I'm not around to kill spiders for you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, first off, your gonna be around for, like, ever," Kitty stated, "And secondly, I could move in with Lance, he'll kill spiders for me."  
  
Logan shook his head and left the room to dispose of the offending spider.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
The End  
  
I hope you like it…I thought it was funny!  
  
(Watch out for spiders in your shower, they like to sneak around it there!!!!) 


End file.
